everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
All Ghillied Up (Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare)
Cutscene The screen shows an old map of Prypriat, Ukraine as well as photos of the Chernobyl incident. Imran Zakhaev is shown to be the leader of the Ultranationalist rebels. Captain Price: I was just a "Leftenant" back then...doing some wetwork. Chernobyl. Christmas for the bad guys. Even a decade later a lot of them still used it to get their hands on nuclear material. A lot of 'em...including one, Imran Zakhaev. Of course we couldn't just let that happen. Cash for spent fuel rods? That's one hell of a recipe for destruction. It was the first time our government had authorized an assassination order since the Second World War...I was under the command of Captain MacMillan. Pripyat, Ukraine - 15 Years Ago Captain MacMillan and "Leftenant" Price are proning in the grass in ghillie suits. Cpt. MacMillan: Too much radiation, we'll have to go around. MacMillan comes out of the grass. Cpt. MacMillan: Follow me and keep low. Careful there's pockets of radiation all over this area. If you absorb too much, you're a dead man. They move up to a shack. There are two guards ahead of them. Cpt. MacMillan: Standby. Contact - enemy patrol dead ahead. Stay low and move slowly, we'll be impossible to spot in our ghillie suits. They slowly move through the grass. A conversation between the two guards can be heard. Guard: Эй! Сергей! Зачем мы бродим по этому району? (Hey! Sergey! Why do we wander in this area?) Sergey: Мы не бродим, мы патрулируем здесь, идиот. (We're not wandering, we are patrolling, idiot.) Guard: Зачем патрулировать? Здесь никого нет на 120 километров. Пустынная местность! (Why are we on patrol? There's nobody around for 120 miles. It's a desert terrain!) Sergey: Слушай! Захаев платит нам хорошие деньги, чтобы патрулировать эту территорию. Если бы ты знал, что для тебя хорошо - ты бы заткнулся. А если он параноик - то это его дело. (Listen! Zakhaev is paying us good money to patrol the area. If you knew that you well - you would shut up. But if he is paranoid - that is his business.) Cpt. MacMillan: Take one out when the other's not looking. Price shoots one of the guards. Cpt. MacMillan: He's down. MacMillan takes out the other. Cpt. MacMillan: Good night. Move. They move up to another shack by a house. Cpt. MacMillan: Hold up. There's more cover if we go around. They go around the shack. MacMillan sees four Ultranationalists playing some sort of card game inside the house. Cpt. MacMillan: Four tangos inside. Don't even think about it. He peeks around the corner. Cpt. MacMillan: Wait there. Tango by the car. Take him out quietly, or just let him pass. Your call. The player most likely takes out the guard quietly. Cpt. MacMillan: Ok - go. Move up. They hop over a fence and head towards a church. MacMillan spots a guard in the church tower and another ahead. He gets behind a tree. Cpt. MacMillan: Don't move. We've got a lookout in the church tower and a patrol coming from the north. Let's move up for a better view. They move up to the next tree. Cpt. MacMillan: Do you have a shot at the lookout? Price takes out the tower guard. Cpt. MacMillan: '''Beautiful. Target approaching from the north.Take him out quietly or just let him pass, your call. ''If the player lets the guard pass, the guard then see dead bodies at the house. '' '''Cpt. MacMillan: He can call for help all he likes, good thing there's no one left. If the player takes out the guard: Cpt. MacMillan: Tango down, go. Forward area clear. They move through and out of the church. Cpt. MacMillan: The coast is clear. A helicopter is heard flying overhead. Cpt. MacMillan: You hear that? Enemy helicopter, get down! Stay in the shadows. They lie prone in the shadows in the grass. Cpt. MacMillan: Let's go. They move through the field and up the road. As they come up to another field, a large convoy is seen ahead. Cpt. MacMillan: Get down, now! They immediately go prone and begin to crawl through the grass. Cpt. MacMillan: Easy lad... there's too many of them. Keep a low profile and hold your fire. Try to anticipate their paths. If you have to maneuver do it slow and steady, no quick movements. They keep still as the convoy unknowingly walks past them. Cpt. MacMillan: OK, let's move. Nice and slow. They move clear of the convoy and approach a junkyard. Cpt. MacMillan: Follow me. Two soldiers are seen tossing bodies into the river. A conversation can be heard from them. Ultranationalist 1: Ничего себе! Это тяжёлое! (Wow! It's hard!) Ultranationalist 2: Когда Андрей принесёт еду? (When will Andrew bring food?) Ultranationalist 1: Я не знаю, я надеюсь, что скоро... (*illegibly*) я не ел на завтрак... (I do not know, I hope that soon... (*illegibly*) I have not eaten for breakfast ...) Ultranationalist 2: Давай сделаем это как можно быстрее! Трупы начинают сдуваться! (Let's do it as soon as possible! The corpses are beginning to deflate!) Ultranationalist 1: Дураки! Лучше бы согласились на предложение Захаева! (Fool! It is better to have agreed to the Zakhaev's proposal!) Cpt. MacMillan: Looks like they already eliminated the men they couldn't buy out. Let's move up for a better view. Another two soldiers are seen patrolling the area while MacMillan spots another group sitting around a table inside a container. Cpt. MacMillan: Taking them out without alerting the rest isn't going to be easy. But then again neither is sneaking past them. Your call. If the player decides to take out the two guards - he kills the first one. Cpt. MacMillan: Target eliminated. The other guard is killed. Cpt. MacMillan: 'Topped him. Don't fire on the two by the lorry. We'll have to take them out at the same time. Wait for me to get into position. ''MacMillan crawls into position. '''Cpt. MacMillan: I'm in position. Take the shot when you're ready. If cover is blown: Cpt. MacMillan: We're spotted! Take cover! After guards are killed: Cpt. MacMillan: 'The word stealth doesn't mean anything to you does it? Move up. ''If the guards are taken out immediately: '''Cpt. MacMillan: Good night. They move further into the junkyard. Cpt. MacMillan: Stay in the shadows. MacMillan sees a guard. Cpt. MacMillan: Stay back. Stay low, he's mine. MacMillan sneaks up to the guard. Cpt. MacMillan: Oi, Suzy! He runs up and melees him unconscious. Cpt. MacMillan: That's how it's done, let's go. Around the containers, another guard patrols the area. Cpt. MacMillan: Hold up. Wait here. We should wait a bit, let's see if the guard makes another pass... Patrol coming this way, stay back. MacMillan moves behind the shadows between the containers across him and hides. The guard walks into a container. MacMillan snipes him. Cpt. MacMillan: Tango down. Forward area clear. Go. MacMillan spots a group of soldiers taking a smoke. Cpt. MacMillan: Shhh. Stay hidden. Move up. They move through a shipping container. Outside there is a whole convoy of Ultranationalists. Cpt. MacMillan: It's a bloody convention out there. Get ready to move on my signal. Stay right behind me. Hold... Ok - go. They quickly sprint through the convoy undetected and hide behind the jeeps. They lie prone and crawl under the vehicles. Cpt. MacMillan: Let's go. There's a truck coming, we'll use it as cover. Keep moving. The truck parks behind the vehicle they're crawling under, they crawl further in. MacMillan sees another convoy arriving. Cpt. MacMillan: Just wait here a moment. When they leave, crawl out and stay low. ... Cpt. MacMillan: Patience... Don't do anything stupid. The soldiers leave. Cpt. MacMillan: Standby. Standby... Go! They crawl out from underneath the vehicles. Cpt. MacMillan: Ready? Go! They sprint away from the convoy and hide behind a shipping container. Cpt. MacMillan: Hold fast. No one saw us, let's keep moving. This way... They come up to a wall. Cpt. MacMillan: Don't move. Sniper. Fire escape, fourth floor, dead ahead. Take him out, or he'll give away our position. Price takes out the sniper. Cpt. MacMillan: Beautiful. Move out. Go. They move through the apartment building. Cpt. MacMillan: Area clear. They come out of the building. They continue to move through the city. Cpt. MacMillan: Don't let your guard down. We're not there yet. MacMillan spots a dog feeding on a dead body. Cpt. MacMillan: Stop. Leave it alone. It's a wild dog. Pooch doesn't look too friendly. Keep your distance. No need to attract unnecessary attention. They move around the dog which barks and growls at them for a moment before going back to its meal. They continue to move through. Cpt. MacMillan: Clear right. Go. Forward area clear. Move up. For a moment, the ghostly sounds of children playing can be heard as they move through an abandoned cafeteria. Cpt. MacMillan: Look at this place. Fifty thousand people used to live in this city. Now it's a ghost town... I've never seen anything like it. Move. They continue through the building and see the hotel. Cpt. MacMillan: This way. Let's go. There's the hotel. We can observe the exchange from up there. Let's move. They head to the hotel.